Winds of change
by Huntress-dark
Summary: TRADUCTION! Situé après la saison lly est blessé par le fait que Sherlock n'ait pas pris la peine de lui dire correctement au revoir, avant son exil. Elle est prête à changer leur dynamique et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus la malmener. Mais Sherlock finit par se sentir coupable, et propose de faire quelque chose d'inhabituelle pour compenser le mal qu'il a causé ...
1. Chapter 1

** _Winds of Change_ (un vent de changement)**

**Cette histoire appartient à Writingwife83, je ne fais que la traduire.**

**_Rated_**** : T**

**_Romance/Humor_**

**Link : https: s / 10125673 / 1/ Winds-of-Change**

**_ Profil auteur : (fanfiction) u/5533219/ _**

**_(les liens se trouvent sur mon profil Fanfiction)_**

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION! Situé après la saison lly est blessé par le fait que Sherlock n'ait pas pris la peine de lui dire correctement au revoir, avant son exil. Elle est prête à changer leur dynamique et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus la malmener. Mais Sherlock finit par se sentir coupable, et propose de faire quelque chose d'inhabituelle pour compenser le mal qu'il a causé ...

**_Note traductrice :_**_ Merci à la super Writingwife83 qui a accepté de me laisser traduire sa fiction pour que nous frenchy puissions en profité. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, l'auteur vous répondra elle-même par mon intermédiaire. Donc, n'hésiter pas, elle attend vraiment vos réactions. _

_J'ai voulu traduire cette fiction parce que je l'ai trouvé vraiment très bien amener et l'idée qu'elle commence à la fin de la saison 3 m'a vraiment plus. Pour toutes les **Sherlolly** qui ont de l'espoir comme j'en ai, cette fiction est pour vous ! _

_Cette fiction est de rating T et est complète en version originale. Donc vous êtes sûr de pouvoir la lire en entier ! Génial n'est-ce pas ?! _

_Alors je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le bref exil de Sherlock et son retour en Angleterre. Et puisque Moriarty avait adressé un message à l'échelle nationale, il y avait eu très peu d'activités ou de preuves pour suggérer qu'il était vivant ou bien que quelqu'un d'autre ait pris sa place.

Sherlock avait bien sûr été à la recherche de tous les signes qui pouvaient laisser penser que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient êtres. Il avait commencé, soigneusement, à établir un catalogue dans son esprit de toutes les explications possibles pour ce message qui fut diffusé sur tout le pays.

La possibilité que Moriarty soit en fait vivant, qu'il avait planifié à l'avance avec la probabilité de sa mort, qu'un autre criminel qu'il utilisait comme un déguisement, utilisant son identité. Et une dizaine d'autres options plus ou moins susceptible d'être correctes.

Donc Sherlock était occupé.

Il était une denrée précieuse aux yeux de l'Angleterre. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans lui, pas même cinq minutes. Et quand bien même Moriarty ne semblait pas commettre ses méfaits pour le moment, tout le pays retenait sa respiration, anticipant le retour de ce dernier.

Cela signifiait qu'il était aussi de retour dans les bonnes grâces de la police. Lestrade était plus qu'heureux de l'inclure dans l'enquête aussi rapidement. Greg Lestrade avait été horriblement déçu quand il avait appris que Sherlock allait être renvoyé à tout jamais. Il l'avait non seulement considéré comme un ami, mais il était aussi bien conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fonctionner correctement sans lui.

Il n'avait même pas honte de l'admettre. Alors, quand il avait entendu dire que Sherlock était de retour dans la commission, il n'avait pas manqué le coche. Il gardait Sherlock occupé par une enquête standard, ainsi que l'enquête en court portant sur l'apparition du message de Moriarty. Sherlock ne s'ennuyait pas du tout.

D'autre part, Molly Hooper n'était pas si occupée. Sa vie avançait à une lenteur remarquable. Elle avait maintenant été victime d'une rupture de ses fiançailles pour quelques mois. Bien sûr, cela l'avait libéré de beaucoup d'activités sociales et de temps pour voir d'autres personnes.

Non seulement Tom, mais aussi ses amis. Certains, avec qui elle avait été étroitement liée durant sa relation avec Tom. Il y avait quelques couples qu'ils voyaient régulièrement et Molly avait apprécié la compagnie des épouses/copines. Ils s'entendaient et elle sentait qu'ils resteraient amis, peu importe ce qui se passerait entre elle et Tom.

Cependant, elle avait eu tort. La loyauté de ses couples allait envers lui étant donné qu'il les avaient connus en premier. Alors, quand ils avaient appris que Molly avait rompu les fiançailles, ils avaient, un par un, informé qu'ils étaient vraiment désolés, mais qu'ils ne pourront plus être amis. Elle avait perdu ses amis ainsi que son fiancé. Elle avait son travail, bien sûr, et il l'occupait quarante heures par semaine, mais à part ça elle avait été terriblement solitaire.

En plus de cela, Molly était folle. Elle était vraiment folle. Le jour où Sherlock devait être exilé à tout jamais, elle était rentée dans son appartement et avait trouvé un petit bout de papier qui avait été glissé sous la porte. Il y avait simplement écrit :

A DIEU MOLLY. MERCI POUR TOUT.

~ SHERLOCK

En voyant cela, elle avait paniqué. C'était un homme qui avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, simulé sa propre mort en sautant d'un toit d'hôpital. Et qui, récemment, s'était fait tiré dessus à bout portant par quelqu'un. Ces faits n'avaient pas rassuré Molly sur le fait que Sherlock puisse faire quelque chose de fou. Ceci venait aussi du message de Moriarty. Toutes ces choses combinées lui faisaient assez peur pour penser qu'il s'était ou allait arriver quelque chose à Sherlock.

Elle avait essayé, sans succès, de mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire quelque chose d'utile. Elle avait appelé Lestrade, John, Mme Hudson et même Mycroft. Aucun d'entre eux avait répondu. Et bien sûr, elle avait essayé d'appeler Sherlock. Il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait envoyé des textos auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait finalement renoncé et compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle pouvait faire et elle avait juste à attendre et voir ce qui était advenu de tout ça.

Le lendemain, elle avait en effet obtenu deux réponses des messages qu'elles avaient laissés. John et Lestrade avaient tous les deux appelé pour lui dire la même chose. Sherlock n'avait pas disparu. Il était parti, mais pour revenir aussi vite. Elle avait également obtenu un texte du détective lui-même où il disait :

JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN. NE TENEZ PAS COMPTE DE MA NOTE.

— SH

Cela l'avait rendu perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il laissé la note pour ensuite, lui demander de l'ignorer ? Elle pouvait voir que les choses étaient apparemment revenues à la normale. Elle souhaitait juste ne plus être dans l'obscurité, savoir ce qui s'était passé. Quelques jours plus tard, Sherlock avait valsé dans la morgue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait besoin de quelques choses pour réaliser ses expériences. Il avait agi, comme il le faisait toujours et parlait comme il parlait habituellement. Les choses étaient… normales. Elle ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'elle s'était monté la tête pour peu de choses.

Malgré tout, au bout d'une semaine elle n'y pensait plus. John était venu pour analyser des échantillons. Il était gentil et avait poliment bavardé avec elle comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce qui lui dise quelque chose qui l'horrifia.

« C'est agréable que Sherlock soit de retour hein ? » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Euh, bien sûr. Ouais… Il n'était pas parti pour longtemps, si ? »

« Eh bien non. C'était plus une question de minutes. C'est une bonne chose que Moriarty soit de retour, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça ! »

« Oh ! il n'est pas parti grâce au cas Moriarty ? »

« Eh bien oui, il a été autorisé à revenir à cause de ça. »

Molly avait commencé à sentir qu'il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle avait le sentiment que ses choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle manque cette occasion pour obtenir de vraies réponses.

« Donc, je suis désolé John, mais que veux-tu dire quand tu dis… Il a été autorisé à revenir ? »

John leva les yeux du microscope vers Molly et reconnu la confusion apparaître sur ses traits. Il avait commencé à la regarder un peu mal à l'aise quand il réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Eh bien, je pensais que tu serais au courant, Sherlock n'était pas censé juste partir. Il a été envoyé loin. Exilé parce qu'il a tué Magnison. Il a été mis en mission en Europe de l'Est. Il était en infiltration. Il devait y rester pendant six mois. »

« Oh. Alors les six mois de l'exil... Eh bien, je suppose que cela explique la note… »

« Eh bien en fait, » John continua « ce n'était que le travail qui durait six mois. Mais… Sherlock ne revenait pas. Pas du tout. »

Molly se figea un peu, puis ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Elle se tenait là en fronçant un peu les sourcils et traita l'information. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans son esprit était le petit bout de papier avec un gribouillage de l'écriture de Sherlock pour elle. Un minuscule petit bout. C'était tout.

« Molly ? » dit John prudemment. « Tu savais tout cela ? »

Molly avait essayé de mettre sur son visage une expression décontractée et de répondre de façon uniforme.

« Eh bien, ils ne couvrent pas vraiment son procès à la télé. Je suis sûr que la plupart des gens ne savaient pas qu'il était exilé. » Et elle sentit ses joues commencer à rougir. Elle débuta le nettoyage de la table de laboratoire.

John, étant le genre d'homme normal et non du genre Sherlock, il avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait et était venu près de Molly.

« Mais tu n'es pas la plupart des gens Molly », dit-il doucement. « Et je pensais que Sherlock te l'avait dit. Je veux dire, mon Dieu, il y a des moments où tu connaissais des choses que je ne savais même pas ! De grandes choses ! Donc je ne pensais pas qu'il t'aurait dit au revoir. »

John plaça une main sur le bras de Molly brièvement.

« Eh bien, il l'a fait » et elle se demanda pourquoi elle le défendrait, puis, elle continua. « Il a laissé un petit mot sous la porte de mon appartement… Il a dit au revoir. Et merci pour tout. »

John baissa un peu la tête. Il ne dit rien. Molly savait très bien que John était déçu par son ami. Parce que quand elle avait prononcé les mots de la note à haute voix, ils sonnaient tout simplement de manière horrible.

« Ah, Molly… » John avait commencé, mais les mots ne formaient pas une phrase cohérente.

« C'est Sherlock. Que puis-je attendre de lui ? » dit-elle en essayant de brosser la table.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée par tout ça. Elle savait très bien que Sherlock n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour elle. Elle était venue à accepter cela. C'était bien. Mais la raison pour laquelle cette acceptation était bonne, était parce qu'elle avait senti qu'au moins il lui faisait confiance et la respectait. Et elle était son amie. Ils étaient amis et rien d'autre.

John avait raison. Il y avait eu des choses à certains moments qu'il avait partagés qu'avec elle. Des activités qui impliquaient la vie et la mort. Elle avait pensé que cela signifiait qu'elle importait. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui importait.

John s'était senti clairement gêné à cause de ce qu'il avait révélé à Molly. Il avait dit qu'il était désolé avant de la quitter ce jour-là. Molly n'était pas en colère contre lui, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas de la faute de John si son meilleur ami était un mauvais ami et un mauvais homme.

C'était sur cette description, et avec quelques mots de choix supplémentaires que Molly utilisait pour définir Sherlock dans sa tête, que le quart de son travail prit fin ce jour-là. Elle avait vraiment atteint son seuil de tolérance pour arrivé à en mprisé Sherlock. Il la mettait dans une humeur terrible. Elle avait juste souhaité que ce ne soit pas arrivé quelques jours avant que sa mère et sa sœur arrivent ici pour une visite de deux semaines…

**_Nous attendons vos avis et impressions sur ce premier chapitre ! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fiction appartient à ****Writingwife83****, je ne fais que la traduire.**

_**Les personnages sont la propriété de la BBC sauf les personnages inventé qui appartiennent à l'auteur.**_

_**Note auteur : **__Merci encore et je ne peux pas attendre pour entendre plus de vous et les lecteurs! ... Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui apprécient mon histoire en français! Comme c'est excitant pour moi d'avoir beaucoup plus de monde qui lit mon histoire que je n'aurais rêvé! S'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je ne peux pas attendre pour entendre ce que vous pensez tous! Amusez-vous! ;)_

**_Note traductrice :_ **_Je vous remercie également à tous ceux qui ont commenter le premier chapitre. Merci à : sherlollygirlfan, Ilydra, Cinochie, Rainin Blood. Vos reviews ont comblés l'auteur de la fiction ainsi que les personnes qui ont mit en alerte la fiction ! :) Les chapitres ne sont pas bien long pour le moment, mais si sa peu vous rassurez au fur et à mesure, les chapitres deviennent plus dense et plus long :) Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé assez drôle (la suite va l'être encore plus ! )_

_**Winds of Change**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Molly était moins heureuse le lendemain, quand elle avait vu le détective qui lui était si familier, se promener dans le laboratoire. Comme si le monde autour de lui était toujours le même lui laissant le droit d'aller où il voulait.

Il avait l'air content, et elle était sûre que c'était parce que sa vie était normale alors qu'il avait été très proche de la perdre complètement. Et elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait un peu d'amertume mêlée à sa colère pour Sherlock. Dans le même temps, comme il avait repris tout ce qu'il avait perdu, elle avait perdu la plupart de ce qu'elle avait.

« Bonjour Molly. » Dit-il joyeusement en venant à l'endroit où elle se tenait.

« Sherlock » dit-elle tranquillement, sans lever les yeux.

« Donc, je vais exiger tes deux oreilles ce matin. Les échantillons ne doivent pas correspondre, mais ils peuvent certainement l'être. Si tu ne les a pas en mains immédiatement, je pourrais peut-être attendre… » et il regarda sa montre. « Au plus tard quatorze heures. Tu peux m'envoyer des textos quand ils seront prêts pour que je vienne les chercher… Sauf si bien sûr tu peux me les donner maintenant. »

Molly ne dit rien.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment et reprit la parole.

« Molly, as-tu entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« J'ai bien entendu. »

« Eeeet ? » dit-il d'une voix impatiente.

Molly leva les yeux de son travail et avait pris quelque chose dans la poche de sa blouse de laboratoire tout en répondant.

« Je suis vraiment contente d'être venue aujourd'hui, Sherlock. J'ai quelque chose à te donner pour ton retour. » Alors, elle sortit sa petite note d'adieu et la posa sur la table de laboratoire en face de lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier, et de nouveau vers elle, puis répéta ce geste avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi me donne tu ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. En fait, tu n'en as pas besoin non plus. Je t'ai dit que tu devais l'ignorer. » Dit-il un peu hautain.

« Tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas besoin. En fait, si c'est le seul adieu que j'allais obtenir, tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre la peine. » À cet instant-là, Sherlock pouvait voir qu'il y avait un feu dans ses yeux bruns tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ? Il n'y a pas d'au revoir. Je me tiens ici dans le laboratoire. Avec toi. La note, et mon départ sont nuls et vides ! Je suis de retour et je vais rester. Alors pourquoi exactement sommes-nous en train de discuter de ce sujet inutile ? … Passons ! » dit-il, puis il froissa la note et la jeta dans la poubelle à côté de la table de laboratoire.

« Je vois. Tu penses donc que cela ne mérite pas de discussion du tout ?... Tu partais. Tu partais pour toujours. Je sais maintenant que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. Et que… » dit-elle en pointant la poubelle. « Était-ce tout ce que je méritais ? »

Il lui rendit son regard, ne semblant pas savoir quelle réponse lui donner. Alors elle continua.

« Sherlock, tu ne penses pas que jamais nous ne nous reverrons… Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? À qui d'autre as-tu griffonné un petit mot ? Hmm ? En as-tu laissé un pour John et Mary, ou Lestrade ? »

Il ne donna aucune réponse.

« Je pense que je connais la réponse à cette question. Aucun d'entre eux, je suppose. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire, étant donné que tu as leur à dis en face. J'ai raison non ? »

Sherlock se racla la gorge et commença lentement.

« Peut-être devrais-je te féliciter pour tes qualités de déduction ? »

Molly expira dans un excès de colère et tourna les talons. Puis elle fit demi-tour, frustré qu'elle n'ait nulle part ailleurs pour se replier, et revient à l'endroit où elle se tenait avant.

« Sherlock ! Suis-je ton amie ? » l'interrogea-t-elle exaspérée.

« Oui. » Dit-il calmement.

« N'y a-t-il jamais eu une enquête, grande ou petite, depuis le temps que je te connais, je n'ai pas été là pour toi ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas mérité un au revoir approprié ? J'étais à la fin de la liste de tes amis ? C'est quoi ? Avais-tu peur que je pleure, ou que je t'étreigne, ou que je t'embrasse ou que je te dise que je t'aimais ?! C'est vrai. Je l'ai dit. Est-ce que mes sentiments sont si horribles pour toi que tu ne pourrais pas être amené à me faire face une dernière fois pour le reste de ta vie ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, jamais, mais tu ne peux pas avoir le moindre souci de mes sentiments ? Je suis ton amie et rien d'autre !... Dieu, maintenant je sais comment John s'est senti lorsque tu es revenu. »

Molly se pencha, ses mains sur la table et ne regarda rien en particulier, tout en essayant de prendre quelques respirations pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre Sherlock depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé dans cette même salle en apprenant l'état dans lequel il était.

Curieusement, Sherlock dit : « Je pense qu'il aurait était plus facile que tu me gifles à nouveau. »

Elle le regarda.

« Je suis sûr que ce serait faisable si tu continues à parler Sherlock. » Elle prit une autre inspiration puis le regarda à nouveau. « Écoute, je ne suis pas dans une période facile de ma vie en ce moment Sherlock. Et ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'amis. De réels amis. Ce qui signifie, des gens qui se soucient de moi. Pas les gens qui aiment me voir qu'ils peuvent me demander des choses quand ils le veulent. Je vais donc être prendre une petite pause de travail avec toi. »

Le bout de son nez froissé dans la confusion, Sherlock répliqua. « Mais je dois travailler avec toi Molly. Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je travailler ? »

« Oh, je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire pour toi Sherlock. Je le ferai. S'il y a une enquête. Et si c'est quelque chose qui est dirigé par la police, je vous aiderais. Mais je ne te fournirais plus d'éléments ou des pièces dans le seul but de faire tes expériences. Et tu n'aura plus rien à faire dans les organismes, ici, à la morgue. Sauf si tu es tout simplement là pour examiner des corps dans le cadre d'une affaire. Et si tu souhaites analyser tout ce qui n'est pas lié à l'enquête, tu pourras utiliser ta propre installation laboratoire. Tu n'utiliseras pas ce laboratoire… Donc, est-ce que cela te semble clair ? »

Sherlock serra les dents alors qu'il lui rendit son regard. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Tout cela parce que je ne t'ai pas dit en revoir en personne ! Tu devrais me remercier ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu des au revoir sentimentaux idiots Molly ! J'ai été assuré d'être mort dans cette affaire », mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le visage de Molly. Même Sherlock avait réalisé que cela n'avait pas été un argument valable à utiliser.

« Oh mon Dieu… » elle respira tout en secouant la tête et en le regardant avec horreur. « Et tu savais cela ? Bien sûr, tu l'avais fait… Eh bien, c'est particulièrement horrible Sherlock. Alors oui je maintiens mon nouvel ensemble de règles parce que tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir en personne alors que tu devais mourir. » Et elle lui donna un regard dur alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Alors, écoute...», dit-il calmement.

« Si tu insistes toujours pour demander mon attention Sherlock, n'oublie pas que Lestrade, est mon ami, et il sera très heureux de me renseigner pour savoir si tes visites sont nécessaires pour une enquête policière ou pas ! » et elle sorti son téléphone portable, prête à passer l'appel.

Sherlock avait ses mots au bord des lèvres et se retourna lentement. Il avait commencé à se tourner à nouveau, mais semblait se raviser en le voyant plisser ses lèvres et continuer à avancer. Elle le regarda sortir du laboratoire, loin dans le couloir. Elle se demandait si c'était enfin la fin d'un très long chapitre de sa vie.

_**N'oublier pas de laisser une petite note pour l'auteur je lui transmets vos avis et merci à tout ceux qui suivent la fiction sa motive à continuer l'aventure de la traduction qui n'est jamais évidente.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Winds of Change**_** (un vent de changement)**

**Cette histoire appartient à ****Writingwife83****, je ne fais que la traduire.**

_**Les personnages sont la propriété de la BBC sauf les personnages inventé qui appartiennent à l'auteur.**_

_**Note traductrice : désolé pour l'attente du chapitre, ma vie à côté est assez charger donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais ne vous en faite pas je suis au rendez vous. Voici donc la suite, et je vous remercie de vos commentaires et mise en alerte ! Ah oui ne vous en faite pas, les chapitres seront plus long dans la suite ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Sherlock avait fait irruption dans son appartement et Mme Hudson était apparue derrière sa porte alors qu'il avait commencé à monter les escaliers.

« Oh, Sherlock, John est à l'étage ! Il a dit qu'il avait des résultats à vous communiquer… Tout va bien ? » Avait-elle de demandé, en remarquant son air glacial.

« Bien Mme Hudson, merci. » Dit-il d'un ton irrité alors qu'il continuait son ascension.

Il était entré dans l'appartement et John se leva de son siège. « Oh bonjour. Je m'apprêtais à partir te rejoindre. Je pensais que tu étais à Bart pour toute la matinée. »

« Oh non John, je ne passerais pas beaucoup de temps là-bas, je peux te l'assurer ! » et il jeta son manteau avant de continuer à marcher dans de l'appartement dans un excès de colère.

John l'observa un instant, puis réalisa exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer. « Molly t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta dans son élan et leva les yeux vers John, un air suspect gravé sur son visage. « Comment sais-tu que ?... Tu le savais ! Lui as-tu parlé hier au laboratoire ? »

Sur la défensive, John leva ses mains devant lui. « Ok, oui je lui ai parlé. Eh oui, je savais déjà qu'elle était bouleversée. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Mary avait une autre échographie à faire hier et puis nous devions diner avec des amis dans la soirée. Je voulais tout te dire aujourd'hui, vraiment. »

Sherlock avait commencé à grogner en pensant à l'ensemble ridicule de règles que Molly avait mises en place et comment tout ceci était incroyablement néfaste pour la continuité de son travail. Il avait fait le point sur tous ses nombreux désagréments que ses règles allaient ajouter à son quotidien. Il trouvait cette punition complètement hors norme compte tenu de l'infraction « minimal » qu'il avait commise.

John écoutait en se tenant debout, patientant en silence, les bras croisés. Sherlock avait arrêté sa litanie et le regarda dans l'expectative, dans l'espoir d'une réponse et d'un soutien.

« Sherlock, tu sais qu'entre vous deux tu es le seul à avoir tort. » Annonça-t-il avec un visage impassible.

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Ah oui ! Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me plaindre au près de toi, car tu m'en veux toujours que j'ai pu te tromper sur mon suicide. Je suis sûr que c'est que tu penses. Oh pauvre Molly ! Comment Sherlock peut lui faire du mal comme ça ?! » avait-il dit en imitant la voix de John.

« Sherlock ! Tu lui as fait du mal ! Cela t'aurait-il tué de lui dire au revoir ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire ! »

« Oh aller Sherlock ! Même toi tu n'es pas aussi naïf ! »

John se jeta en arrière, d'un air un peu irrité.

« John, dis-moi que tu n'as pas seulement le mot naïf pour me décrire. » Dit-il avec dégoût.

« Je n'en ai pas d'autres. Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es lorsqu'il s'agit de ta relation avec d'autres personnes Sherlock ! Je suis sûr que si Molly était un cadavre gisant sur le sol dans sa propre mare de sang dans sa cuisine, tu aurais cherché dans sa famille et ses amis, tous les scénarios possibles pour savoir qui ou ce quoi l'a tuée. Mais quand elle est vivante et debout face à toi, tu es inutile ! Et pourtant, tu attends toujours une réponse de sa part pour tous tes caprices. »

Sherlock resta un moment muet. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de répondre.

« Je me soucis… J'ai été beaucoup plus aimable avec elle récemment. » Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive alors que sa voix était calme.

« Mais Sherlock, tu ne peux pas t'éclipser pour toujours sans rien dire aux gens qui t'aiment. Oui je sais que tu es parti en lui laissant une note, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Pas quand elle a cru ne jamais pouvoir te dire au revoir. M'aurais-tu laissé un petit mot ? »

Sherlock regarda son ami, puis de nouveau dans les rues à travers la fenêtre. « Non John, je ne l'aurais pas fais. »

« Exactement, je sais que je suis ton meilleur ami, mais crois-moi, elle se soucis autant de toi que je… il suffit de regarder la manière dont elle t'a giflé ! » puis John se mit à rire. « C'est l'amour ! L'amour était dans cette gifle monumentale. »

Sherlock essaya de ne pas sourire, mais il lui était difficile de se contenir face à l'hystérie de son ami.

«Très drôle John… Bon. Je comprends pourquoi elle est furieuse. Mais je sens encore qu'elle a essayé de prendre les choses à un degré raisonnable pour essayer de me couper de toutes activités non liées aux enquêtes de police. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ceci va rendre les choses difficiles ?! »

John avait arrêté de rire et prit une inspiration.

« Eh bien, Sherlock, ne t'es tu jamais demandé ce qu'elle essayait d'obtenir de toi ? Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'une certaine distance. Tu es toujours à Bart. Au moins une fois par semaine. Même deux fois. Et puis il y a juste l'explication du bon vieux temps ! »

Et son rire reprit.

« Mais comment puis-je résoudre ce problème ? » demanda Sherlock en serrant les yeux.

« Eh bien, il va falloir que tu présentes des excuses répétées. Tu sais que j'avais envisagé une dizaine d'approches pour aller lui parler à nouveau. Donc c'est incertain. Et puis, tu peux aller la voir et lui proposer d'aller faire quelque chose avec toi. »

« Ugh ! Comme quoi ?! Je ne fais pas les choses de cet ordre ! » Il grogna, puis s'effondra dans son fauteuil au coin du feu.

« Honnêtement Sherlock, je ne sais pas. S'il s'agissait d'une situation normale, je dirais des fleurs ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Mais étant donné que la situation entre vous deux est étrange et ne rentre dans les normes… Je déteste dire ça, mais tu devras comprendre par toi-même. Juste sentir la situation. Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que Lestrade décide bientôt de t'envoyer à Bart pour avoir une raison d'y aller. Si tu n'as pas de raison valable de t'y rendre, sa ne pourra qu'envenimer les choses. »

Sherlock l'observa d'une manière contemplative.

« Oui… C'est vrai. La première étape dans cette opération est alors d'attendre que Lestrade m'envoie à Bart. Je peux le faire assez facilement. C'est une chance que je sois toujours à Londres, il va faire tout ce que je demande. »

Sur ce, il sortit son téléphone.

« Ou… Tu peux simplement attendre qu'il te contacte pour t'envoyer à Bart. N'essaie pas de trop manipuler les autres Sherlock. Tu obtiendras juste des ennuis en agissant de cette manière. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps de toute façon. Il y a des enquêtes à ses actifs actuellement ? »

« Je suppose… Bon ! Je vais lui donner deux jours, puis j'appellerais Lestrade et je frais en sorte qu'il m'envoi a Bart ! »

« Tu fais preuve d'une excellente retenue Sherlock ! Peut-être qu'ont devraient tous te punir plus souvent ! »

Il perçut un éclat menaçant dans le regard perçant du détective.

« Nous arriverons à y aller. J'ai laissé les résultats sur la table. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

« Mmm… »

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre et John quitta l'appartement. Il soupira bruyamment. Les deux prochains jours allaient être très ennuyeux.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Winds of Change**_** (un vent de changement)**

**Cette histoire appartient à ****Writingwife83****, je ne fais que la traduire.**

_**Les personnages sont la propriété de la BBC sauf les personnages inventé qui appartiennent à l'auteur.**_

**Merci à toute les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire sa me motive et me touche. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction et la mettent en favoris !**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette superbe fiction de Writingwife83 ! Une superbe Sherlolly ;)

**CHAPITRE 4**

Sherlock était heureux. Il n'avait fallu qu'un jour et demi pour que Lestrade l'appelle et lui demande d'être présent à Bart. Mais ensuite, il avait été déçu d'apprendre que le but de sa visite avait été de rencontrer un suspect impliqué dans une bagarre de gangs. Il avait été assez malmené, mais il pouvait parler. Sherlock devait glaner toutes les informations qu'il pouvait afin qu'il puisse traquer d'autres suspects.

« Faisons ça rapidement », annonça Sherlock en tirant le rideau qui dissimulait l'homme couché dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Je ne vous dirais rien ! » marmonna l'homme avec un tube de gaz dans sa bouche.

« Oh excellent ! J'aime tellement quand il ne parle pas » siffla Sherlock avant de se mettre à marcher autour du lit tout en examinant l'homme intensément. Il lui fallut environ une minute avant de revenir vers Lestrade après avoir glissé le rideau pour dissimuler l'homme une nouvelle fois.

« Cela a été une tâche facile… Vous trouverez ses amis visqueux à la scierie abandonnée. Ils peuvent bien être partis maintenant, mais vous trouverez surement une sorte de preuve pour les attraper plus loin. »

« Je ne vais même pas chercher à comprendre, je vais chercher des gars et j'y vais. Je vous recontacterais bientôt Sherlock. Merci ! »

Lestrade était parti.

Sherlock ne se souciait pas d'être autorisé ou non d'être dans le laboratoire ou la morgue. Il était à l'hôpital à la demande de Lestrade. Donc, c'était une bonne raison. Il devait amorcer son approche afin de s'excuser. Il avait toujours peur que cela prenne beaucoup de temps et il n'avait pas envie d'être banni et privé de l'utilisation gratuite de l'hôpital plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il avait pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol et avait commencé à se diriger vers la morgue. Mais sur son chemin, il attira l'attention d'un gestionnaire.

« Oh hé Sherlock ! Si vous êtes à la recherche de Molly, elle est à l'étage entrain de faire sa pause. »

Oh parfait ! pense-t-il. C'était encore mieux. Techniquement, il n'avait pas interdiction de ne pas se rendre à la cafétéria. Donc, il ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme étant un hors la loi ! Il alla rappeler l'ascenseur pour se rendre directement à la cafétéria. Il s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la salle pour la balayer du regard à la recherche d'une longue queue de cheval brune familière… Elle était là, assise à une table le long du mur, non loin de l'entrée.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle était assise à une table avec un couple d'autres femmes, mais il ne s'était pas découragé.

« Bonjour Molly. » Dit-il d'une voix vive avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait l'air un peu surprise tout comme les femmes assises avec elle. Elle répondit.

« Hum, Sherlock… Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Eh bien, je suis ici avec Lestrade et ton collègue m'a dit que tu étais à la cafétéria… Donc je suis ici. »

Molly soupira et regarda autour de la table. « Okaaay… Eh bien, Sherlock, puisque tu es ici, je te présente ma mère et ma sœur. Ma mère Laura. Et ma sœur Becky. »

« Bonjour. » Lâchèrent les deux femmes les yeux fixés sur lui.

Sherlock tendit la main et secoua celle de la mère puis de la sœur de Molly, brièvement.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer toutes les deux à la fois. » Puis il regarda rapidement en arrière vers Molly. « Veux-tu interrompre ta pause ? Je voulais te parler, si tu as un moment. »

Elle avait l'air un peu irrité à présent.

« Sherlock, ma mère et ma sœur viennent juste d'arriver et elles vont rester avec moi. Nous sommes en train de déjeuner. Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Eh bien, je suis là maintenant non ? Pourquoi n'attendrais-je pas tout simplement dans le laboratoire ? »

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas vraiment une-»

« Oh ne soit pas si bouleversé Molly, je ne toucherais pas à quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il avec dédain, et il avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'en aller afin qu'elle ne puisse plus exposer ses arguments.

Il se sentait plutôt triomphant pour le moment. Il était impossible à présent pour elle de ne pas lui parler ou bien de l'évité. Et il se sentait assez confient pour savoir qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il tourna au coin le fit s'arrêter dans son élan.

« Alors c'est lui hein ? LE Sherlock Holmes ! »

C'était la voix de la sœur de Molly qui venait de dire ça.

Sherlock ne se souciait habituellement pas d'écouter les conversations, mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter à l'autre coin pour qu'il puisse entendre ce que les femmes disaient.

« Oui, c'est lui. » Répliqua Molly d'une petite voix.

« Je peux te comprendre Molly, je ne te blâme pas… Quoique je ne sois pas sûr, qu'il aurait pu garder mon attention avec CETTE attitude aussi exaspérante. Cela devient un peu triste »

« Ne commence pas Beck s'il te plait… » demanda Molly.

Sa mère avait alors renchéri. « Molly, blague à part, ce n'est pas sain. Tu viens de ruiner ton futur mariage à cause de cet homme ! (Sherlock plissa son nez dans la confusion.) Et regarde-le, il ne se soucie pas d'un iota de tes sentiments ! C'est si limpide dans la manière dont il te parle. »

« Maman, les choses vont être très différentes maintenant, OK ? Je te le promets… C'est juste différent. »

À cet instant, la voix de Molly semblait fatiguée.

« Je suis malade de t'entendre lorsque tu parles de ton travail avec lui ! C'est terrible. Soit, tu parles comme si tu étais une enfant ou une personne déprimée. Ça doit cesser ! Aucun homme ne le vaut. Ni lui, ni personne ! »

La sollicitude maternelle suintait ses mots.

« Je dois dire Molls », commença sa sœur à nouveau. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont il agit, il te rend idiote. Il te garde à sa portée tout en te repoussant encore et encore de plus en plus violemment. En fait, j'ai l'habitude, par exemple, d'en parler avec mon groupe de conseil l'autre jour, anonymement bien sûr. Les gens étaient horrifiés... et ces gens sont malades de la tête Molly ! »

« Ugh ! » il entendit Molly gémir. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet et ne plus discuter de Sherlock ? »

Mais il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient découragées et elles continuèrent de la réprimander sur l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Sherlock avait commencé à tomber malade à l'écoute de ses propos. Il ne méprisait pas le faite d'écouté des gens dirent du mal de lui. Il avait été plus qu'un peu, perturbé de la manière dont elles parlaient de Molly. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être été parfois maladroit, mais elles lui parlaient comme si elle était une enfant stupide.

Il voulait s'en aller et ne plus à avoir à entendre tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Incapable de se détacher.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme ça. Était-ce si horrible la façon dont il était avec elle ? Elle était loyale et elle voulait être là pour lui. N'est-ce pas les qualités admirables qu'apprécient les gens normaux ?

Non il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas contre ceci qu'elles étaient en colère. C'est le fait qu'elles ne soient jamais en mesure de la pousser à l'oublier. Ils ont essayé de dire à Molly qu'elle avait tort…

Mais et si elles devaient constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort ?

Les engrenages se mirent à tourner en moins d'une minute dans la tête de Sherlock et il se promena dans un petit cercle pour réfléchir à tout ça. Oh ! C'était parfait.

« Génial ! » se dit-il. Cela résoudrait tous les problèmes d'un seul coup ! Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et redressa un peu son manteau. Il se leva et se mit à soupirer avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois à la cafétéria.

« Sherlock ! » dit Molly un peu fort cette fois, probablement pour essayer d'alerter sa mère et sa sœur pour qu'elle cesse immédiatement de parler de lui. « Pourquoi es-tu de retour ? »

Sherlock soupira un peu et se mit à leur sourire. « Eh bien, je… Je me sentais plutôt mal à cause de la manière dont je me suis comporté il y a une minute. Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de te parler Molly, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes presser à cause de moi. » Et il les regarda en s'excusant.

Les deux autres femmes avaient secoué la tête, mais Molly était figée et elle regardait Sherlock avec la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncer. Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa manière d'être. Surtout lorsqu'il continuait à parler.

Sherlock avait attrapé une chaise d'une table voisine vide, le positionnant juste à côté de Molly, puis il s'assit près d'elle.

« Je sais que je vous rencontré qu'une fois, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser une première mauvaise impression. Pas vraiment une chose à faire lorsque vous allez rencontrer votre futur belle-famille ! »

Il rit un peu alors qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de Molly et la tira contre sa poitrine. La sœur et la mère de Molly restèrent assissent et muettes à observer Sherlock qui serrait Molly.

Il sourit à Molly qui le questionnait du regard… Et il ne pouvait pas dire quelle émotion se dégageait de ce dernier. C'était soit la colère ou la peur ou de la confusion ou de l'attraction… Peut-être que c'était tout à la fois. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien et il savait quoi dire exactement.

« Oh mon- Je suis désolé, ma chérie tu ne… tu ne leur avais pas dit ? » et il avait terminé sa phrase qui n'était pas plus qu'un murmure inquiet en regardant Molly dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus aller en arrière et son expression était plus proche de la colère que les moments passés.

Il regarda Laura et Becky pressant ses lèvres en secouant la tête en un faux air d'embarras. « Je suis tellement désolé. Clairement Molly avait ses propres plans pour vous l'annoncer. Elle avait probablement dû me le dire, mais j'étais en pleins milieux d'une affaire et je n'ai pas entendu je ne sais pas comment obtenir son pardon… Je suis sûr que vous savez comment je peux l'obtenir ! »

Il sembla réussir à amadouer les deux femmes d'un rire nerveux.

« Donc, vous êtes tous les deux… ensemble ? » demanda la mère de Molly avec hésitation, les yeux dardant sa fille qui était devenue muette et Sherlock.

« Yep ! » avait répondu ce dernier en souriant joyeusement à Molly.

« Sherlock ! » fit Molly en retrouvant tout à coup sa voix. « Puis-je te vois une minute ? Maman, Becky, nous revenons. » Elle quitta sa chaise, et elle prit la main de Sherlock pour l'entrainer derrière la porte la plus proche.

« Mon Dieu Sherlock ! Au nom de tous les saints qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour que les gens ne les remarquent pas.

« Molly, j'ai eu une idée géniale. Je sais exactement comme je peux faire pour tout arranger. » Répliqua-t-il tout content de lui.

« Oh vraiment ? En mentant à ma mère et ma sœur ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il agrippa ses épaules, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton sérieux.

« Molly, je sais que je t'ai causé beaucoup de mal par mes actions. Certaines d'entre elles t'ont fait du mal. C'était dans le passé et je ne peux pas me défaire de mes actions. Mais je me sens… mal à cause de certaines choses. À cause de choses récentes en particulier. Je n'ai pas fait un choix judicieux, et ne suis pas un très bon ami. Mais j'ai envie de faire en sorte de t'aider pour te rembourser. Molly… Je vais faire semblant ait une relation amoureuse et qu'on soit fiancé tant que ta famille sera en visite. »

Molly ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Elle clôtura ses yeux, pinça l'arrête de son nez pour finalement lui demandé :

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu as repris à nouveau de la drogue ? »

Sherlock poussa un soupir et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, lui faisant ouvrir grand ses yeux à nouveau.

« Allez Molly ! Ne vois-tu donc pas ?! Elles pensent que tu es idiote d'avoir des sentiments pour moi !... Je sais ce que tu en penses, et oui c'est de la nourriture pour cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand elles voient que tu me fréquentes ? »

« Elle espère que je sois engagé ? »

« Non ! Ils se rendront compte que tu avais raison. Je suis celui qui a mis du temps à venir et à me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais. Tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas voir ce tu étais ! Que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

L'expression de Molly avait peu à peu changé et elle se mordit la lèvre tout en sentant un certain embarras l'envahir. La circonstance qui poussait Sherlock à dire ses mots n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais, ils étaient tout de même troublants de les entendre.

« Focus Molly. » Dit-il pour la ramener dans la conversation.

« OK, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un mensonge et je vais me trouver plus stupide que jamais ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ah ha, mais c'est la meilleure partie du plan Molly. Et la partie suivant va sans aucun doute susciter ton intérêt. Je me comporte avec toi comme un idiot amoureux… Elles nous voient comme un couple normal. Quelque temps plus tard, je serais de moins en moins recommandable, tu diras à ta famille que tu as décidé d'arrêter ta relation avec moi. Tu leurs dira que je t'ai mal traité ou que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, ou n'importe qu'elle idiotie que les femmes disent en général pour dire que ce n'était pas leur faute. Je te donne la permission de leur dire ce que tu veux sur moi, dans les limites du raisonnable bien sûr. Rien qui peut nuire à ma réputation professionnelle. Et tu es la bienvenue pour dire que je suis toujours perdue sans toi et totalement inutile et tout ça. Toi Molly tu es indépendante, intelligente et désirable. Il faudra sans doute modifier leur point de vue sur toi et tes relations. »

Mais elle avait plus de préoccupations, car elle savait qu'il le ferait.

« Sherlock, comment est-ce qu'on expliquera aux personnes qui nous connaissent, l'état de notre relation ? »

« Oh, c'est facile ! Mis à part mettre nos amis proches dans la confidence, nous avons l'excuse de tes fiançailles rompues récemment. Nous sommes ensemble depuis près d'un mois maintenant, mais compte tenu du fait que tu avais rompu avec Tom il y a deux mois, nous avons pensé que ce serait de mauvais goût de faire étalage de notre bonheur. »

Molly était silencieuse pendant un moment. « Mais avons décidé de le dire maintenant… parce que ma famille est en visite ? »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Sherlock qui sentait qu'il commençait à convaincre Molly.

« Mais Sherlock… Ce ne sera pas un peu difficile pour toi ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que ma famille pensera de toi sur ce que tu fais et dis ? »

« Tout d'abord, il ne s'agit pas de me punir… Non, ce n'est pas ça… Il s'agit du fait qu'elles aient une meilleure vision de toi. Et dans un second temps, il y a certainement un million de façon minuscule de faire plaisir à une femme par son petit ami sauf bien sûr s'il y a une enquête importante. Après je serais temporairement indisponible. »

Elle songea intensément à tout ça en croissant ses bras. Elle avait encore une préoccupation, et pas des moindres.

« Mais Sherlock… Tu ne sais pas ce que peuvent être ses contraintes. Enfin… Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais… »

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étaient ourlées dans un sourire lent et il lâcha un rire à voix basse ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Molly, s'il te plait. J'ai été engagé dans une relation avec Jeanine pendant des semaines et des semaines. Et elle ne savait même pas que c'était que du faux ! Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à convaincre ta mère et ta sœur que mes sentiments sont authentiques. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Donne-moi un peu plus de crédit. »

Elle soupira bruyamment et regarda autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle en pensée ? Qu'est-ce que le monde pouvait penser d'elle ? Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait même y songer. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait attirée par cette idée… et elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée de participer à ce mensonge était réellement tentante.

Combien de temps avait-elle été la pathologiste timide et stupide qui avait le béguin pour le beau et intelligent détective ?

Top longtemps.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour les gens de la voir différemment. Elle priait pour ne pas le regretter…

« Il faudra alors travailler Sherlock » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Il frappa dans ses mains et sourit. « Oh que oui. Et quand on le fait… Suis-je pardonné ? » demanda-t-il en l'implorant du regard.

« Eh bien… nous allons voir si nous en sortons vivant tous les deux. Mais peut-être que tu seras pardonné. »

« Excellent ! Allons-y ! »

Mais Molly l'empêcha de partir en l'attrapant.

« Attends ! Une dernière chose. Tu ne devrais probablement pas trop en faire. Elles savent que tu… »

Il fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant d'elle. « Me connaitre ? Elles viennent à peine de me rencontrer. »

Les joues de Molly avaient commencé à tourner dans les tons roses. « Eh bien, ils ont entendu… assez de choses venant de moi sur toi, pour te connaître. Tu ne peux pas être trop, tu sais… agréable. Cela pourrait les rendre suspectes. Tu devrais rester comme tu es, mais en étant un petit ami. »

Il avait l'air content. « Finalement ce sera encore plus facile qu'avec Jeanine ! Je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir l'air meilleur que d'habitude. »

« Fais-moi une faveur Sherlock, peux-tu cesser de me comparer à Jeanine ? »

« Hmm, est-ce que cela te dérange ? » dit-il sur un ton taquin.

« Eh bien oui Sherlock. Ta fausse petite amie actuelle n'apprécie pas quand tu la compares à ton ex fausse petite amie… Et c'est à peu près comme d'habitude qu'il obtient pour toi ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais il tendit la main pour sortir de leur cachette. Molly hésita un instant, puis lui prit la main. Ils marchaient tous les deux sur le chemin de la cafétéria.

_vos avis sur la suite et du déroulement de la fiction ? :p_


End file.
